


At Last, A Kiss

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape must Bond with Harry Potter, and doesn't even get a kiss for his sacrifice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last, A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/gifts).



> Written for unbroken_halo in the fall_fantasia fest on ij.   
> Betad by Sevfan

* * *

" _You_ want _me_ to do _what_?"

Potions master Severus Snape stared at Albus Dumbledore, shocked out of his usual unflappability by the unbelievable words that had just fallen out of the mouth of Hogwarts' Headmaster.

"I need you to bind your magic with Harry's, Severus," Dumbledore repeated slowly, as one would do with a reticent child. "His magic is too powerful for him to fully control and he needs you to ground him."

"If you hadn't noticed in the past five years, Headmaster, the boy hates me!" Severus reached to set his teacup down, only to have the blasted table sidle out of reach, despite his glare.

"Harry understands that he needs assistance, Severus." Dumbledore set his tea down, a look of profound sadness flitting across his face. "In light of the recent difficulties, as well as learning the contents of the Prophecy, Harry knows he must have help shouldering the burdens I have reluctantly placed on his shoulders." Those all-knowing eyes pinned Severus to his seat. "Harry doesn't loathe you quite as deeply as you might want, despite your efforts. And I am aware that your opinions are not as you have continued to portray them this term."

Severus surged to his feel, anger flooding through him as he realized what the crafty old wizard was talking about. "Potter violated my Pensieve!"

"You left your Pensieve out on your desk, in an open office, as if you were counting on his over-abundance of natural curiosity to lead him to it. You clearly wished To show him that particular memory of the treatment you received at the hands of his father and godfather." Dumbledore said quietly, but his words had the power to drop Severus back in his chair.

Struggling to push past the turmoil of emotion threatening to choke him, Severus cast around in his mind to find a reason not to have his life further dictated by Dumbledore's manipulative plans. Images of Lily flashed through his thoughts, her brilliant eyes beseeching him, and Severus was loathe to admit, even to himself, that Dumbledore was right. He had found he was developing feelings for the boy, particularly in the course of their Occulemncy lessons, especially after the horrific revelations of the boy's home life. A childhood very similar to Severus' own.

Another thought pushed to the forefront of his mind and Severus narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster. "That wasn't the first time Potter had been in a Pensieve, was it? He knew how to access the memories, as if he'd done it before." Severus watched the play of light over Dumbledore's serene face as his anger deepened. "What memory did you have the boy watch, Albus?"

"Why, your exoneration by the Wizengamot, my boy." 

Severus could only grit his teeth. What more had this boy been shown?

"Calm yourself, Severus. Young Harry may not like you, but I have instilled in him a deep level of trust for you." Dumbledore waved his wand hand over Severus' teacup, refilling it. "Hence his trust in you in Umbridge's office when he thought…"

Severus had had enough, slamming the full cup down on the surprised table, hot tea splattering everywhere. "Your actions towards Potter are reprehensible, Headmaster! Of course, he'd peer into an unattended Pensieve if he'd done it before without punishment! You are setting him up to fall in line with your every wish, including that of sacrificing himself for the greater good." He paused, savoring the startled look of guilt that stole across Albus Dumbledore's face. "Send Potter down to my rooms, Albus, and I will do what you want me to. Make sure he is aware of what this type of bond entails, I'll not have him run screaming from the dungeons."

With a satisfying snap of his robes, Severus spun on his heel and strode from the office. Perhaps there was a way that he could help Lily's son survive the next two years, despite the manipulation he, and Severus, were obligated to contend with. The chances they would both survive were nil, however.

~~~*~*~~~~

The knock came sooner than Severus expected, a soft, hesitant, tapping sound. Severus tightened the belt on his dressing gown, ran a hand through his still damp hair, and cursed Albus Dumbledore under his breath once again. Schooling his face into a neutral mask, trying to keep his thoughts focused on the fact that this boy was as much a pawn as he was, Severus pulled open the door to an empty corridor. Stepping back, he narrowed his eyes as a slight displacement of air and the brush of magic told him Potter was under his infernal Invisibility Cloak.

Closing the door, Severus locked and warded it, before taking a deep breath. "Remove the cloak, Mr. Potter, so that we can get this _farce_ over with."

A somber and pale Harry Potter emerged. The brilliant greens eyes darted up to search Severus' face for a second before dropping to study the tops of his ratty trainers. The silence was overwrought for a long moment, before Potter took a deep breath and angled his chin upwards.

"I am very sorry that I looked into your Pensieve, Professor." The boy swallowed nervously as Severus narrowed his eyes. "I understand the violation of your privacy it was and want to apologize." 

Ruthlessly repressing a flutter of unease as Dumbledore's words came back to haunt him, Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "Concentrate on the reason you have invaded my personal quarters for the night, Potter, so that we can get this bonding over with."

Potter's eyes bounced up to meet his, anger flaring in them for a moment, before they returned to studying the tops of his trainers. Severus' lips drew up into a smirk. Better to keep the boy angry and off-balance, he thought, leading the way to his bedroom. A glance back caught the flash of pure panic that crossed the boy's face and Severus sneered as he pointed to the four-poster. 

"Place your cloak on that chair, glasses on the bedside table, and stand beside the bed, Potter." 

A flick of his wand extinguished the torches in the sitting room, and Severus reluctantly removed his own dressing gown, taking care to lay it across the foot of the bed. Taking a step closer, Severus could see that those brilliant eyes widen in trepidation, but the boy didn't flinch when Severus raised his wand. Impressed despite himself, Severus found his voice came out with entirely unplanned neutrality as he spoke.

"In his infinite wisdom, the Headmaster believes this magical bond between our minds will enable you to shield your thoughts from the Dark Lord's intrusions." Severus paused, ignoring the small dip in the boy's head and waiting for a verbal acknowledgement. 

"Yes, sir."

"You are also aware that it requires our heads to be in physical proximity for several hours at least?"

There was that spark of panic again; Severus struggled not to sneer at him. Really, what could the boy possible be afraid of? "You are entering into this bond of your own free will, Mr. Potter, and not due to any collusion or threat?"

"Yes, Professor." The stubborn chin rose slightly and determination etched the young face. "I will _not_ have anyone else hurt because of my failures."

Surprised at the depth of feeling in the words, Severus inclined his head. "I will speak the necessary incantation, after which we will share the pillow until the bond is woven between us."

Potter straightened his back and brought his eyes up to meet Severus', clear, expectant, and haunting. A moment of unease gripped him as Severus remembered the strength of this young wizard's magic, the unintentional journey Potter had made through his own memories the spring before. As discomfited as Severus had been about the incident, it had seemed rather inane to him that Potter hadn't even recognized Severus' memory of his own mother. Severus refused to acknowledge the boy's sheer intestinal fortitude that had got him through a dismal, loveless childhood, or the inherent good in his nature that kept him from becoming as bitter as Severus had been at the same age.

Shaking off the thought, Severus took a moment to order his thoughts. 

Beginning the complicated wand movement that was required for the charm, Severus looked into Harry Potter's eyes and began to weave the magic that would bind their thoughts. Prepared for the violent entry into Potter's mind that had marked their Occlumency lessons of the past spring, Severus was surprised when his magic slipped into the wildly churning thoughts, welcomed by magic that was far more compatible than he would have ever guessed. The strands of magic immediately began to entwine as if they were long-time lovers who had been too long apart. It took sheer determination to for Severus to complete the incantation.

Blinking, his mind still focused on the interlacing magic, Severus managed to loop an arm around the boy and all but dragged him on to bed. The ancient spell was taking hold with surprising speed, and Severus struggled to stay cognizant enough to situate them both under the bedding. It didn't help that Potter was stiff and unyielding, the fear seeming to radiate off him. Frowning, Severus focused on the bond, surprised to see a shimmering, translucent barrier had already begun to form around Potter's undisciplined memories. 

A movement in the corner of the boy's mind drew his attention and Severus moved closer. Strands of deep green, blue, and crimson swirled around in a cyclonic manner, pulsating with sorrow, fear, and guilt. The strength of the emotions were palatable, yet in the middle was a bright iridescence that radiated warmth, soothing the agitated emotions as they swirled towards Severus and the barrier. Severus tried to step back, but the swirling colors were hypnotic, the iridescent light enticing to him closer…

Then the strands of swirling emotions and magic engulfed him, embracing him and pulling him toward the silent teenager that stood to the side, watching. The iridescent light embraced them both in warmth and suddenly, Severus _was_ Harry Potter. It was as if he'd become fused with the boy whose memories flowed past him at a dizzying pace. The images of a happy babyhood clashing with the painful reality of life with the Dursleys, all the while, Harry brilliant eyes watched as Severus' life flashed within him, within _them_. 

The images swirled, overwhelming and painful, until darkness slid over them both.

~~~*~*~~~

Awareness seeped in slowly, the most prominent sensation was the pounding headache that seemed to start at his scalp and end at his toes. Severus tried to suppress it, only to find himself encountering new barriers. Memories began to return: the mind-bond being successful – too successful – their thoughts melding together until it seemed that their whole bodies, even their souls had bound together. Nausea churned and Severus remembered the excruciating nightmare that had struck them before the barrier could be finished, writhing in pain as their scar seared white-hot. His stomach rolled at the memory, drawing Severus' awareness to his physical being.

Severus found himself curled around Harry, chin resting on the tousled hair, and legs entwined. A tendril of panic expanded in his chest and Severus knew he had to conceal as much of this bond as he could – for both of their sakes. Carefully, Severus began to seal off the barriers that now protected Harry's mind, keeping the boy from finding out how deeply tied they had become. It was vital that the Dark Lord never be able to discover this link between them, for obvious reasons. Nor could Harry Potter ever know that his magic had chosen Severus Snape to form an eternal bond with. 

Working quickly, Severus concealed the barriers behind a surface of recent benign memories, pleased with his work. As gently as possible, Severus also extricated himself from the teenager in his arm, pausing only bury his nose in Harry's hair and breathe deeply of his scent. He was bound for life to the teenage son of his best friend and his school nemesis, without so much as a kiss. Staring down at Harry's profile, Severus saw a completely new person through his newly acquired knowledge, a young man who was much like his mother in the ways that were important. Severus allowed himself to brush the hair off the boy's forehead, revealing the lightning-bolt scar.

Harry stirred as Severus sat up hastily, regretting it as his head resumed its painful throbbing. Silently Summoning two vials of analgesic potion, Severus caught them easily, thumping the cork out of one and drinking its contents.

"Professor?"

Looking down, Severus saw understanding, and worse, acceptance in the eyes that stared silently up at him. An acceptance Severus hadn't experienced since Lily and it angered him. Who was this boy to think he had the right to _forgive_ anything?

"Here!" He snapped, slapping the vial into the hand that lifted to receive it. "And then get out."

Harry silently drank the potion; carefully handing the vial back to Severus before reaching for his glasses. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, the boy slid his feet into the ratty trainers and retrieved his cloak. Patting what Severus supposed was a pocket to check his wand; Harry hesitated as he swung it over his shoulders, seemingly gathering his courage to say something to Severus. No doubt something crass and unintelligent, Severus assumed with a sneer.

"Professor?" Harry stopped and swallowed. "Thank you."

The words were said softly and the boy obviously didn't expect an answer, turning silently to leave. It had been the last thing Severus would have expected to hear. He swallowed hard as he raised his wand.

"Harry?" 

The boy's head whipped around in surprise and Severus inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement.

" _Obliviate!_ "

~~~*~*~~~

Severus stumbled as he stepped out of the fireplace, his feet frozen from his wait in the Forest of Dean, cursing his own stupidity for not thinking of using a Warming Charm as he had watched the fool boy dive into the lake. No, Severus rebuked himself, not a boy, a young man. In the six months since Severus had seen him, Harry had grown taller, his chest filling out, a trail of hair bisecting the flat belly…

With a muttered curse, Severus hobbled over to his desk, the portraits surrounding him silent as they pretended to sleep. Toeing off his boots, Severus cast a non-verbal Warming Charm on his socks as he reached into the drawer for the bottle of Firewhiskey he kept there. Summoning a glass, Severus poured a healthy measure and drank deeply as he lowered himself into the chair. Harry Potter at fifteen hadn't had anything Severus wanted, except perhaps the memories brought on by those brilliant eyes, but Harry at seventeen was a handsome young man who sent Severus' libido into spasms. 

It had to be the bond, Severus thought dismissively as he took another drink, savoring the liquid fire as it slid down his throat. Remembering the surge of panic that went through him as he waited for Harry to resurface out of the black water made him take another swallow. Weasley's return couldn't have been timed any better, Severus thought snidely, to have returned in time to redeem himself so handily was ironic after the way he'd deserted his best friends. 

"Severus?" Albus Dumbledore's voice was soft, but Severus knew he couldn't ignore the inquiry in it.

"My outing was successful, Albus," Severus said wearily, swirling the last of whiskey around the bottom of the glass.

"Excellent, my boy!"

Dumbledore's voice held that warm note of approval in it that Severus had strived so hard to hear over the years. Now, he was simply too tired, too drained to care. Severus knocked back the dregs of the Firewhiskey and set the glass down on the desk. Laying his head back, Severus closed his eyes and allowed the image of Harry's lean form diving into the water to play again in his mind. It wasn't a memory that he could safely keep in the open, he knew. 

Carefully, Severus tucked the image behind his strongest barrier, the one that protected the bond he shared with Harry. It seemed to pulse warmly, as if welcoming his visit and Severus lingered. He remembered Dumbledore's delight when Severus had reported that the bonding had been even more successful than the old man had hoped for. Yet, Severus had kept the true extent of how deeply he and Harry had become bound to himself, thoroughly researching the ancient magic they had used. It had surprised him to find out that the participants had to be deeply compatible, both magically and emotionally, to reach the depth they had achieved.

A small smile played around the corners of his mouth as Severus completed his introspective and opened his eyes. The bond had actually allowed him to keep tabs on the boy, especially important after Dumbledore's death. Guilt mingled with the exhaustion that had plagued Severus for months.

Pushing himself to his feet, Severus hoped the bloody nightmare he'd suffered over the past few days of Nagini launching herself at him wouldn't visit him tonight. His hand patted the pocket that held his nightly dose of the anti-venom Severus had brewed when Arthur Weasley was attacked.

You just couldn't be too careful, Severus knew.

~~~~*~*~~~

Severus strode through the empty corridors of Hogwarts, hoping the Carrows hadn't inflicted too much damage while he'd been gone. Lately, the siblings had taken every opportunity to wreck havoc on the students each time the Dark Lord Summoned him. The muscles in his back and legs screamed with pain, but no one had escaped punishment after Harry and his friends had managed to break out of the Malfoy dungeons.

A chill ran down his spine and Severus knew that the Dark Lord would soon return from his _visit_ to Dumbledore's Tomb. The only thing that had kept Severus in the bastard's good graces was the information that perhaps the wand he was seeking was the one Dumbledore had possessed. Albus' portrait had given Severus the information on the Elder Wand as he had paced the Headmaster's office waiting to be Summoned after Phineas Nigellus Black had announced that the trio had been captured. Severus had stared at him, the fable of the Hallows rising to the forefront of his mind. 

Whether Harry's knowledge had migrated to his side of the bond unaided or the young man was stronger that even Severus had given him credit for, he truly didn't know. Severus had immediately taken advantage of the situation, doing what he could to envision Malfoy Manor and its environs, mentally following hallways and doors that might lead a prisoner to freedom. Once he was called to the Dark Lord's side, Severus had managed to deflect the conversation to the object that had been sought for obsessively. 

Timing it to his most advantages, Severus had nevertheless caught some of the Dark Lord's displeasure as Harry succeeded in escaping with both Ollivander and the Lovegood girl. Now he had to host the Dark Lord at Hogwarts, a castle the bastard saw as one of his grand prizes. Severus' skin crawled with the mere idea of having the Dark Lord under the same roof as all the students. Severus certainly hoped that Minerva kept her Gryffindors under tight reign until the Dark Lord took his leave, especially Longbottom, who drew too much attention from the Carrows, Amycus in particular.

Suddenly, the entire castle seemed to shudder, the portraits around him emptying with a soft whoosh of air, even Albus Dumbledore's, and Severus took a deep breath. Pulling open the top drawer, Severus reached in for a vial of potion, downing it quickly, before striding briskly out the door.

It was going to be a long night.

~~~*~*~~~

Severus stood at the window in the Headmaster's office, staring out into the darkness as he waited. Since the fiasco in March, he had been able to sense Harry's emotions and catch random thoughts as the boy continued his Horcrux hunt. A shiver went through him as he remembered the images of fleeing Gringotts on a dragon. Severus wasn't sure what had happened, but the triumphant rush that had come through had almost made him smile. This was not how he had envisioned the bond working, but Severus couldn't complain, it was almost as if he had someone there for him, despite the task he had been assigned to complete.

And now, it seemed, the situation was rapidly coming to its climax. The Dark Lord had systematically destroyed everyone and everything connected to Harry and his friends. The bastard had been incensed that Harry continued to evade him, yet seemed to slowly be eliminating each of the Horcruxes. Severus shuddered – at times it almost seemed like he was getting a glimpse inside the Dark Lord's mind! 

A tiny rumble ran through the walls of Hogwarts castle and Severus allowed his lips to curve upwards. Harry Potter was home. No doubt it was a joyous reunion in the Room of Requirement, and Severus made a mental note to reinforce the wards along the seventh floor corridor so that they weren't disturbed. He hoped that Harry would now take just a day and relax, but knew that was too much to ask. As soon as he had got a look at Finnegan, one of Alecto's favorite targets, Harry would know the limitations Severus suffered while trying to protect the students. No doubt that would spur the boy to action, ill-advised or not. 

Heading up to the rooms he had reluctantly occupied for the past few months, Severus went to prepare for the inevitable. If Harry was careful and found whatever object he was seeking, then Severus could buy a bit more time, but if he were seen, then Severus needed to be prepared. Gathering the few belongings scattered about, Severus quickly banished them to the private quarters he had occupied for so long in the dungeons. The torn picture of Lily he slid into his left breast pocket, over his heart. Glancing around, Severus felt a wave of sadness as he reflected on the life he'd lived, but he knew before long, his heart would be at peace – only one last task to complete.

Moving back down into the office, Severus stopped in front of Albus' portrait, opening it to retrieve the Pensieve that contained the memories he had removed for safekeeping. Intending to leave Hogwarts in Minerva's capable hands as soon as he could find a reason to, Severus didn't expect to ever be back. Sighing, Severus stirred the silvery liquid; the loss of Minerva's confidence had weighed heavy on him, especially with Albus' death leaving him raw. Perhaps there would come a time when the truth could be told, but not yet, not today. 

A fissure of awareness ran through the castle and Severus quickly retrieved his memories, taking a moment to tuck his precious treasures behind the sturdiest barriers in his mind. The Dark Mark on his forearm flared, startling him even though he'd expected it. 

Alecto had Harry! 

Closing the portrait gently, Severus made sure he had his vial of anti-venom and, with one last look around, cleared his mind, set his face in a scowl, and strode out of the office. 

"Be careful, Severus," Albus Dumbledore's portrait called after him.

~~~*~*~~~

The swiftness of the attack had stolen Severus' breath, especially as his entire focus had been on getting to Harry. Staring at the filthy ceiling of the Shrieking Shack, Severus' mind worked feverously to tear down the barriers that blocked the bond, even as his fingers attempted desperately to staunch flow of blood from the wounds in his neck. The searing pain he'd anticipated, the gnawing feeling of failure, he hadn't. Severus had to get the instructions to the boy before he faced the Dark Lord or everything they had worked for, everything they had sacrificed so much for would be in vain. He needed Harry!

"Snape!"

As if in answer to his silent prayer, Harry Potter materialized at his side, dropping to his knees beside Severus. Reaching up, his hand slippery with blood, Severus tried to tell him, tried to give him the memories he needed, but Harry had a different idea. Sure hands closed around his throat as the boy leaned closer.

"Snape! Severus! Where is the vial of anti-venom?"

Severus blinked. "Wand pocket…" 

"Hermione, get the dittany! Ron, I need something to wrap around his throat. "

Bushy brown hair obscured his sight as hands moved over his chest, one sliding into his robes. Gently, his head was tilted back and the potion trickled down his throat. Severus tried to push the other two back, one hand still twisted in Harry's jumper. 

"Look… at… me…!"

The brilliant eyes met his as Harry brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "Stop struggling. I already have your memories and I know what I have to do, but I can't do it unless I know that you'll be here when I get back."

Severus stared up at him as the barriers blocking the bond they shared dissolved, and he saw for himself that Harry did know what he needed to do and why. A flood of _something_ washed through him, warming him and reassuring Severus as no words could have ever done. Relaxing back onto the hard floor, Severus allowed the three to work on him, obediently swallowing several other potions, but refusing to let go of Harry. 

"We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey, Harry! Lift him a bit, Ron, he needs to take this Blood Replenishing Potion!" 

Granger urged him to drink as Weasley half-lifted Severus into his lap, propping him up. The room spun violently as Severus closed his eyes, willing his stomach to settle. The pressure against his throat never faltered and Severus could feel the reassurance of Harry's powerful magic as the boy cast a strong healing spell over his wounds.

"No, you'll be safer here and he…and Snape anticipated this, he's been dosing himself with the anti-venom he brewed to save your dad, Ron." 

The pressure eased and Harry slowly pulled away from Severus, the boy's warm fingers seemed to linger on his hand as his fingers were gently pulled off the front of the jumper. Harry sat back on his heels for a moment, eyes intense as he met Severus' gaze. From outside the magically enhanced voice of the Dark Lord again issued its ultimatum. Fear twisted in his stomach, knowing exactly how Harry had to face his destiny.

Harry gave him a hesitant smile. "I'll be back, I promise."

~~~*~*~~~

The first thing Severus was aware of when he awoke was how warm and comfortable he felt. The dull throb in his neck brought back memories of the filthy Shrieking Shack and the bloody great snake that had attacked him. Trying to free his hand from the bedding, Severus froze when he felt movement behind him. Another body, a barely clothed body was pressed against his side, which was likewise, barely clothed.

"Are you awake?" A familiar voice asked. "Can I get you some water or something?"

Severus' eyes flew open and he tried to pull away, but his muscles, stiff and sore, protested. "Get out, Potter!" He roared, mortified when it came out a whisper.

The warmth that had cocooned him pulled away as Harry sat up and Severus silently mourned the lost, but set his face in a formidable scowl. The torch flared above the bed in his private quarters as Harry leaned over him, pulling back with a goblet in his hand.

"Madame Pomfrey said you could only take a couple of sips as it might still hurt to drink."

The infuriating brat grinned as he helped Severus sit up, and holding the goblet as Severus took a few deep swallows. Setting the goblet aside, the boy had the audacity to ignore the glare Severus directed at him as he eased Severus back to the pillow.

"Madame Pomfrey thinks your voice will be okay and because you were taking the anti-venom, Nagini's attack shouldn't leave any permanent damage."

Severus couldn't stop the incredulous look that flitted across his face. Did the boy truly think that Severus' primary concern was about his own condition? Harry's eyes widened and blush blossomed on his cheeks. Then, it was as if a door had opened, Severus was immersed in memories: Harry's death, Albus at Kings Cross station, the choice Harry made, and finally, the battle with the Dark Lord. 

When Severus surface from the memories, he found Harry once more pressed against his side. Slowly he turned his head until the pain stopped him, Harry raising his head from the pillow they shared to meet his eyes. 

"How long…"

"…have I known? Since a silver doe led me through the Forest of Dean to Gryffindor's Sword." Harry's breath feathered along Severus' cheek and his body tightened despite his fatigued condition.

Settling back down, Harry tentative slid laid his hand on Severus' chest and Severus felt the weight of that trusting act.

"I didn't realize that that dying was so exhausting." 

A yawn punctuated Harry's words and Severus laid stiffly until he heard the boy's breathing even out in a steady rhythm signaling sleep. His mind drifted to the memory of the night they had joined their minds and the forgiveness Harry had gifted him with. The forgiveness that Severus had rejected in a fit of anger. It seemed that Harry had been serious. Severus wondered if it would be as simple easy to forgive himself.

~~~*~*~~~

Severus strode through the hallway, sneering at anyone who was slow to move out of his way, ignoring the whispers that pursued him out of Courtroom Ten. Without looking, he knew that Harry Potter was behind him. The entire Wizengamot had sat in judgment of him, listening to a long parade of witnesses against him, before Kingsley Shacklebolt stood and testified, revealing Severus' work for the Order of the Phoenix. Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey had also testified, but most surprising to Severus was when Neville Longbottom, Aberforth Dumbledore, and Hermione Granger stepped to the chair to tell of the help Severus had clandestinely provided them.

Harry Potter had testified last. In a strong, clear voice, told of Severus' loyalty and commitment to Albus Dumbledore. He had laid out Severus' sacrifices to the cause of the Light in a manner that dared any of them to find fault at the extremes that Severus had gone to protect their Chosen One and to carry out the grand strategy planned by Dumbledore, including his own death at Severus' hand. Pensieve memories were offered, but the Wizengamot had declined the need, pointing out that Harry was under Veritaserum, especially as the portrait of Albus Dumbledore hung in the courtroom for the trail had verified everything Harry said.

As a result, the Wizengamot hadn't simply pardoned him, they had exonerated him. _Completely_. Severus' relief had been palpable, and he'd even suffered the congratulation and good wishes of those who had testified in his behalf. While grateful for the unexpected support, Severus was not in the habit of receiving it, and stood stiffly until Harry stepped forward, extracting him from the group towards the courtroom door. 

Now, marching up the stairs, Severus thought back over the past weeks while he had recuperated from the effects of the venom he'd received in the attack. Harry had turned out to be a quiet, thoughtful presence, and other than his insistence of sleeping in Severus' bed, hadn't made a nuisances of himself. The boy's presence had been almost comforting, the bond as non-intrusive as Harry himself, yet Severus knew that at some point it would all change. It had to change – the way Harry looked at him made Severus' libido reawaken with a vengeance, but he refused to acknowledge the attraction or act on it. There was no future here; nubile, young Gryffindors would never settle for embittered Slytherins like him.

"Severus, would you like…"

They had just stepped onto the ninth floor landing and Severus had had it. The bond told him that Harry was happy, but there was something else, some underlying emotion Severus was unable to identify and it irritated him. Grabbing Harry by the arm, Severus spun him around and pushed him in an alcove in the wall just down from the lift. Using his body, Severus pressed Harry against the stone, and took the kiss he should have had two years before.

There was nothing gentle about this kiss. It was angry and demanding. Nipping at Harry's bottom lip until he opened his mouth, Severus' tongue began to map out the hot, moist interior. Arms looped his neck, and a hand tangled in the hair at the back of his head. A soft whimper echoed in the tiny space, but Severus wasn't sure which of them had made it. His prick was rock hard and his entire body throbbed with need, his breath harsh in his own ears as he pulled back. Harry's lips were wet and swollen, his face flushed, but it was the desire the dilated his brilliant eyes that made Severus freeze and the sneer to slide off his face.

Still pinning Harry against the wall, Severus' rasped, voice low and harsh. "If this is what you are looking for, then you may follow and continue your foolish game – if not, go back to your friends and leave. Me. Alone!"

Stepping back, Severus allowed himself one last look before turning and stepping into the lift. He made his way to the bank of Floos in the atrium and hurriedly returned to his rooms. Stopping only to shed his outer robes, Severus poured two fingers of Firewhiskey and slumped into his chair. His body still throbbed with arousal, but Severus ignored it as he stared at the flames that danced in the fireplace, despite the August date. Lifting the class, Severus took a healthy swallow of the fiery liquid, the burn marking its progress down his throat. Hefting the comforting weight of the crystal in his hand, Severus brooded about what had happened, remembering how his impetuous behavior had served him in the past.

A hand plucked the glass from his hand and Severus looked up slowly, warily watching as Harry took a sip, watching the play of muscles in the slender throat as the – not a boy – young man, swallowed. Carefully, Harry set the glass aside, moving closer until he stood in front of Severus, their clothing brushing together. 

"Hermione said I needed to be patient," Harry began in a conversational tone. "To you get used to having me around and all that rubbish. Ron said I should court you, let you know what I wanted."

Harry moved slowly closer as he spoke, as if giving Severus a chance to rebuff his advance, until he actually slid into Severus' lap, knees on either side of Severus' thighs.

"But I just wanted to jump you myself. Tie you up if I had to, and have my wicked way with you, until you believed that here, with you, was where I truly want to be!"

They were nose to nose and Severus was spellbound by the desire heating the green irises. The hands he'd braced on Harry's thighs to push him away seemed to grab on tightly instead.

"Unfortunately, I don't really know _how_ to have my way with you, so I'm rather hoping you'll help me out with that."

Angling his head, Harry tentatively pressed his lips to Severus', sliding one hand into his hair as his arms went around Severus' neck. For a moment, Severus didn't respond as he closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Hope, desire, and something deeper that Severus didn't stop to examine, flooded through him. The flow became tinged with apprehension and then rejection when Severus failed to react, Harry staring to pull away. With a growl, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him closer as he took over the kiss. 

Magic sparked between them, skittering across Severus' skin as he finally allowed himself to enjoy the feel of Harry in his arms. Long repressed desires slammed into him as Harry responded enthusiastically, trying to press closer as he rocking against Severus. Gasping for breath, Severus drew back, surprised at how arousing it was to know that this young man truly desired him.

"Up!" Severus pushed at Harry's thighs, ignoring the whimper he made. "It will be more comfortable if we complete this in a bed. I am not as young as…"

Harry slid off, pulling Severus to his feet. "Thirty-eight isn't exactly ancient."

Severus sent the eighteen-year-old an appropriately scathing look as he allowed Harry to pull him into the bedroom. Then clothes were flying as lips and tongues met, hands roaming and stroking naked flesh. The magic flared between them, powerfully alive as Severus pressed Harry down onto the soft bedding. The feel of warm flesh under his was intoxicating and Severus kissed his way along Harry's jaw, exploring the smooth skin down the slender throat. His fingers teased flat, pale nipples as his tongue tasted Harry's Adam's apple. Harry's body arched, his whimpers music to Severus' ears as he explored the smooth chest, and moved across the flat belly.

"Oh…oh! Severus, please!" Harry panted. "I need…want…"

With a smug smile, Severus moved to swipe his tongue across the tip of Harry's cock, enjoying the strangled sound it elicited before sitting back on his heels. His body throbbed with the force of his arousal, he was so hard that pain was mixing with the pleasure.

"Up on your hands and knees, Harry, it will be easier that way."

It was gratifying to see how fast Harry moved and Severus silently Summoned his lube from the bathroom as he ran a hand across Harry's trembling hip. Unsure if it was anticipation or apprehension, Severus palmed the cheeks and squeezed them gently as he whispered a Cleansing Charm. Moving closer, Severus used his thumbs to separate the firm cheeks and leaned in to lap the sensitive skin. Making that strangled sound again, Harry pressed back against him, and Severus took it as encouragement. Circling the entrance with the tip of his tongue to wet the area, Severus eased the tip of one thumb, easing the way with his tongue. Harry's body tightened and Severus pulled back as he brought his unoccupied hand down to tug at Harry's balls, before tightly encircling the base of the twitching prick.

"Not yet," Severus soothed as he pulled back his hand and reached for the lube. "Not after waiting so long…"

His first had not been overly concerned with preparation, and as a result, Severus had always been wary of repeating the experience. He would be damned if Harry had to go through any unnecessary pain and so he gently, thoroughly stretched him with one hand as the other stroked Harry's prick as a distraction. By the time Severus gingerly slicked his own throbbing cock, Harry was begging him for more. Sliding one hand down this damp flank to calm him, Severus used his other hand to line himself up. 

Pressing the tip lightly against loosen entrance, Severus braced himself. "Are you ready, Harry?"

Harry's answer was to press back against him, impaling himself. Severus hissed as he was engulfed in the tight heat. Bracing his hands on Harry's hips, Severus stopped all motion, giving the impatient brat time to adjust. 

"Easy, we have all the time in the world, now," Severus reassured him as he began to move with slow, shallow strokes.

"Yes, we…oh…OH!" Harry gasped again, his body jolting. "What was _that_?"

Severus smirked, his breath getting tighter in his chest as his own body reacted. "That would be your prostate."

"Bloody hell, Severus! Do that again!"

"Impatient, pushy little bottom, aren't we?" Severus growled, but he began thrusting harder.

Bending over Harry, Severus snapped his hips, trying to ignore the velvety heat that gripped him so tightly. The vague impressions that had flowed through the bond they shared slammed into Severus full force and he could feel the fullness of his prick as it slid deep inside Harry. Pulling back, Severus could feel it as he pressed against Harry's prostate and gasped, the jolt snapping his control. As Severus thrust hard, Harry stiffened, groaning, his muscles spasming around Severus' cock. Severus rode out Harry's orgasm, plunging once, twice more, and burying himself deep as his own body exploded.

Gasping for air, Severus managed to pull out gently, cast a Cleansing spell, and collapse alongside Harry on their pillow. Turning to face him, Harry scooted close, burying his face in Severus' neck as he entwined his legs with Severus'. Trying to calm his pounding heart and take in enough air to sustain himself, Severus was reassured Harry was okay when he felt hesitant fingers comb through the small patch of hair on his chest. 

"That was…incredible, Sev'rus!" Severus smirked at the dazed quality of Harry's voice.

"You are…uninjured?"

"Oh yeah," Harry chuckled lightly. "My whole body is tingling! It was brilliant!" 

"Perhaps someday," Severus whispered, not yet having the breath to speak normally. "I will let you have a go at it."

"Then you'll have to teach me _everything_ ," Harry said sleepily, lips moving against Severus' throat.

"Must I always teach you everything?" Severus retorted huskily, half in jest.

Opening one eye, Harry looked up at Severus with an expression that made him shiver, erotic images playing at the edge of his consciousness. "Only enough that I can make you quiver in anticipation whenever you let me top."

Severus swallowed, pushing the images away. He sniffed and settled Harry closer. "Well, I suppose practice will help."

Severus ignored Harry's snort and closed his eyes. Perhaps, just perhaps, the two of them could come to a mutually beneficial arrangement.

_Forever!_ whispered a little voice in his head.

~fini~

* * *


End file.
